


I Dare You

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: “You know what?” he says, as Darcy giggles, desperately trying to wriggle out from under him. “This is what you get for saying shit like that, babe.”Or - Bucky spanks Darcy for the first time.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> If you're aware of my personal life, it's a fucking wreck at the moment and I used today as an excuse to write Wintershock smut for my own sanity. Also, shout out to the 2012 Avengers fandom with all stories happening in the same Tower in Manhattan. I missed writing Tower adventures, sexy ones or otherwise.

Bucky knocks on Darcy’s door just after midnight. It’s past her bedtime, but she knew he’d show up at some point so she didn’t turn out all the lights yet.

She opens her front door when he knocks, and he’s staring down at her with an eyebrow quirked and his smile melts her, like it does every time. She steps aside so that he can duck inside, and his eyes travel down to her legs, which are bare because she’s wearing her Hello Kitty pyjama shorts.

Without greeting him, she walks down the short hallway to her bedroom and Bucky follows her wordlessly. Darcy’s sure he’s staring at her ass.

Darcy throws herself onto her bed, watching as Bucky takes off his boots and jacket. They fall haphazardly on the floor and then he’s tugging at his white t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Darcy’s eyes fall to his bare chest, then to his abs and she smiles, unashamed when he catches her eye.

“What brings you to my floor?” Darcy murmurs, and Bucky sat down on the bed beside her, face looming over hers as he leans in.

“Thought I’d stop by,” he murmurs back, nose brushing hers. They kiss with their eyes still open, and Darcy feels her stomach flutter in anticipation. “Unless it’s gonna clash with someone else on your rotation?”

Darcy laughs softly, shaking her head. It’s a stupid running joke, that Bucky is one of several people Darcy sleeps with. He doesn’t make the joke to slutshame her, it’s more that he can’t believe he’s someone she sleeps with. Even if he didn’t make the same joke, she’d know from how he looks at her sometimes when he thinks she can’t notice, like he’s checking she’s still there.

“You’re lucky, there was a cancellation tonight,” she retorts, and then she deepens the kiss, pulling Bucky onto her so that he’s pressing her into the mattress.

She loves the firm, warm weight of him against her, her hands gliding over smooth muscle under his skin, and he shivers, actually shivers at her touch and Darcy kisses him harder. He sighs against her mouth, and Darcy’s fingers thread through his hair until his little half-up half-down hairstyle comes loose. His hair is ridiculously soft for someone who does nothing to maintain its health.

-

She remembers the first time they met. It was six months ago and Bucky was this mystery guy hardly anyone saw during daylight anywhere around the Tower. Darcy happened to be up during one of Jane’s sprints with Bruce and she needed a break from constantly staring at her monitor, so she went upstairs to the common room and spotted Bucky sitting on one of the couches.

She was probably stomping around, and she knew Bucky was trained in surveillance so he visibly blanched when she slammed the can of Diet Coke down on the coffee table his feet were resting on. She glanced at him and their eyes met, and she blinked several times.

“Sorry.”

He didn’t say anything to that. He just crossed his arms, eyebrows hiking, before his eyes swiveled back to the TV. There was some infomercial for a mop and Darcy cracked open her can and took a sip. She looked at the woman grinning down at them and then she glanced at Bucky, watching him take it in.

“Can I help you?” he muttered, and Darcy almost choked.

“I’m just… confused as to why you’re watching this.”

“I’m curious,” Bucky replied immediately. “She’s starting to convince me I need the Magi-Mop.”

Darcy began to laugh before she could help herself, and Bucky looked at her again, seeming to properly take her in the second time around.

Darcy leaned toward him and offered her hand.

“Darcy.”

“I know,” Bucky said, and the idea that he already knew who she was intrigued her. He took her hand. “I’m Bucky.”

She smiled at him, and they watched the ad repeat.

A week later she nearly walked into him on her way out of the kitchen with two full coffee mugs, and he touched her arm to steady her. It was an automatic response and he looked like he regretted it. Darcy had been wearing V-neck sweaters for a while, hoping she’d see him.

He did not disappoint, his eyes dipping for a microsecond as her cleavage caught his eye. She smiled up at him, and his whole demeanor changed.

“What are you doing up during daylight?” she murmured, and he made a face, like he was pretending to be annoyed, trying not to smile.

“Just bought that mop, gonna clean my kitchen.”

“Can I borrow it sometime?” Darcy joked, and he smiled at her.

It was brief but infectious, and it warmed her all over.

That same night, Darcy went to find Bucky in the common room again, this time watching an ad for a pet hair remover wand.

She slid into the space beside him on the couch and he didn’t say a word about it, until she nudged him.

“You getting that one?”

“I need a pet first, to properly appreciate the pet hair removal process,” he said. Darcy cracked open her diet Dr. Pepper and took a long gulp.

She didn’t ask why he was up. She didn’t need to know, and he probably wouldn’t say much if she pressed him. It took her no time at all to figure him out, and maybe that was a good thing. She knew that trying to pry open a clam was a messy waste of time for everyone involved.

It didn’t stop her from basically sexually harassing him from then on. He would probably tell her that’s not what it was, but Darcy knew she was intimidating.

She waited until another ad for a different product came on for her to bring up the moment from the kitchen.

“I wore this sweater today for you.”

Bucky froze, staring straight ahead at the screen, his left hand clenching, metal plates whirring to life.

“Uh…”

She may have broken his brain, and she enjoyed everything about the moment. He blushed, all the way from the tips of his ears to his neckline of his t-shirt. He licked his lips, scratching the back of his head while he blinked himself back to life.

“Any thoughts? Do you like the color of it, or how it frames everything?”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky muttered, and he laughed nervously. He glanced at her finally, his eyes only on her face, as if looking down at her chest would be his doom. “Are you like this with a lot of guys?”

“Sure, I have dozens of men in my phone, and I speak to all of them like this,” Darcy deadpanned, tilting her head. “I’m insatiable. Also, you didn’t answer my question, or acknowledge my mating signal like, at all.”

Bucky laughed, and it was like music to her ears.

“You’re very forward.”

“I don’t really play games,” Darcy said. “If I’m attracted to someone, I tell them. Also… I saw you look. We both know you looked.”

Bucky glanced at the ceiling for a second, sucking in a breath. “Why do you feel like whatever answer I give you will be a wrong one?”

Darcy licked her lips. “You want to come back to my room?”

Bucky blinked, eyes traveling back to her, settling on her crossed legs and bare feet.

“Probably shouldn’t,” he muttered.

“We’re not getting married, Bucky,” she replied. “I just mean so we can release some tension. Have fun.”

She shrugged a little.

It took another two days for him to show up at her door, and then he went down on her without prompting, and he didn’t end up fucking her. It was a bizarre but pleasant turn of events.

-

Kissing Bucky now on her bed, Bucky smiles at her, his hair in her face.

“Lucky me,” he whispers, and he kisses her again, a lingering one that catches Darcy off-guard.

They’ve been doing this for long enough that she thinks she can safely say what type of lover he is. He’s passionate, and very generous.

“We’re friends,” Darcy replies, as his hands rearrange them so that her thighs are wrapped around his middle while he looks deep into her eyes.

She doesn’t always know how long things are drawn out. Sometimes, Bucky doesn’t linger with foreplay, and other times it feels as though they have all the time in the world.

“Friends with benefits,” she adds. “Fuck buddies.”

He laughs breathlessly at that, the puff of air on her face. “Fuck buddies.”

Something about him repeating that so fondly makes Darcy bite her lip, wishing their clothes were off.

She sometimes thinks about being surrounded by enhanced people and she wishes she had some superpower as well, but she can never decide which one she’d want the most. She thought of the perfect one then, with Bucky laughing above her with their chests pressed together. She wishes she had the power to be transported to a room, alone with him, whenever she wanted.

That probably means something but she pushes the thought away quickly. It must show on her face, because Bucky’s smile fades a little.

“What’s up, doll?”

“Nothing, I’m just wondering why you’re still wearing pants,” she retorts, and he smiles again.

“Unbelievable,” he mutters, moving off of her to pop the button of his jeans, and Darcy hears the rasp of the fly as he pulls it down.

He’s hard, not that Darcy couldn’t feel it when he was pressing against her, but now she can see the shape of him in his boxers, his cock jutting toward her.

She licks her lips and Bucky clears his throat. They’ve done this so many times but he gets her every time, because she can’t quite believe she has sex with someone like him.

“Hey, doll? My eyes are up here,” he says, and Darcy’s eyes snap up to his.

“I’m sorry, but what other use do you have for me?” she quips.

Bucky surges toward her, hands going to her sides and digging in, making her squirm. He knows she’s ticklish, and he’s using this knowledge for evil.

“You know what?” he says, as Darcy giggles, desperately trying to wriggle out from under him. “This is what you get for saying shit like that, babe.”

Darcy is screaming by the time he finally stops, and she pants, breathless. A whole minute passes before she finally speaks again:

“Is that the best you can do?”

She knows she’s playing with fire, but she wants to test something, wants to figure out if he’ll do what she wants without asking.

Bucky just stares at her for a second, scoffing.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

She smiles for a second, to assure him she’s fine, she’s just pretending, before morphing back to defiance. She leans back against her pillow, her knee drawn up and swinging back and forth while she waits for Bucky to respond.

He blinks a couple more times, touching his hair again. He’s still for a second and Darcy thinks she’s taken it too far, that he’ll turn away from her and leave, and maybe he won’t come back.

Then he glances at her again, his eyes roving her and Darcy feels her cheeks heat under his gaze. He usually gets that intense stare when his tongue is inside her, making her scream.

When he moves towards her, she doesn’t have time to process it, until he tugs her ankle and she slips down the bed.

He’s quick, hands moving over her butt to grab at the hem of her pyjama shorts and he tugs them down. Goose bumps break out all over her and she shivers.

His flesh hand doesn’t leave her ass, fingers going under her panties as his nails bite into her cheek. She hisses a little, their lips brushing again as he leans down.

“You think you can talk to me like that, doll?” he whispers, and his metal thumb touches her bottom lip. Darcy feels inspired, opening her mouth to flick her tongue on it.

Without warning, Bucky’s hand on her ass moves off before slapping back down, and Darcy grunts.

“Fuck,” she moans, because she’s suddenly so into this. This was so much better than she imagined.

There’s a flash of something in Bucky’s eyes and he smooths his hand over the sting on her skin. She waits, holding her breath.

“I dare you.”

Another smack, harder, at the crease between her ass and her thigh. She gasps, and her hands go to his metal arm to steady herself. Their legs tangle together and Darcy knows she can’t move, can’t run away even if she tried, but she doesn’t want to.

His fingers move up to investigate between her legs, pushing aside material to feel her slit and he hisses, and at the same time Darcy gasps.

“You’re getting so worked up ‘cause you’re in trouble?” he murmurs. “You know what I’ll do to you.”

His middle finger dips inside and Darcy whimpers.

_“Bucky.”_

She knows she sounds desperate, because she is. She’s full of so much want so suddenly she can’t keep still, trying to rock herself against him for some relief.

He withdraws his finger to stop her and spanks her again.

“Fuck,” she murmurs again, eyes closing. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Bucky murmurs, kneading her ass cheek while Darcy attempts to gather herself.

“Please, I want you.”

Bucky’s face changes and he kisses her sooner than she expects, like the first time they ever kissed. It was months ago, but Darcy still remembers it. He pressed her up against the wall of the elevator  and now he’s pushing her into the mattress.

“Since when do you like to be spanked?” he whispers, as they undress in a hurry.

Darcy’s panting underneath him and naked and she blushes once more.

“I dunno, I just like it… when you do it,” she murmurs.

Bucky shucks off his boxer briefs and Darcy stares at his cock, like always and he laughs. Their kissing grows desperate, and when he finally pushes inside her they both gasp.

“Why are we like this?” Darcy whispers, and Bucky doesn’t have to think about what she means.

Why were they so drawn to each other? Why couldn’t they shake this? Why did it always feel so good when Darcy was sure they would have got sick of each other by now?

“I dunno, doll,” he whispers, his hips grinding slowly, making Darcy gnaw at her lip. “I keep thinking you’ll not answer the door next time.”

“That’s not true,” Darcy says immediately. She’s always horrified by how Bucky thinks he doesn’t deserve her. She fucks up, knowing this is suddenly serious, but she can’t help it. She can’t stand him drawing into himself when he’s still inside her. “You’re great.”

“I’m fucked up, Darce,” he murmurs. He stops moving, swallowing. “But I like this while it’s happening.”

Darcy cups his face, glaring at him.

“You’re not fucked up, and I don’t want this to stop. Ever.”

She ignores her brain, because alarm bells are going off but she has to be honest. Not just for Bucky’s sake. She knows she won’t forgive herself if he didn’t know what he meant to her.

“You don’t mean that,” he replies.

“Bullshit,” she spits. She kisses him for a long time, only drawing back for air. “I mean it, every time. You and me, forever.”

Bucky’s throat bobs.

“Oh, doll,” he murmurs, and he strokes her hair. He’s overwhelmed. When they kiss again, he finally begins to move once more.

Darcy moans because he feels so good, and she wants to sing it from the rooftops. Maybe she’ll do that later, and then fuck him on the roof. They had hours until she had to get up for work.

He hand goes between them where they meet and Darcy hisses. He rubs her clit on the left side, right where she wants it, because he knows her.

“Please,” he whispers. His hips are relentless, and Darcy’s heart feels so full. She feels the rush of warmth all over her and she clamps down on him, gasping.

Bucky strokes her face, and Darcy knows he’s close. His kisses are frantic, clumsy. He kisses her to stop from coming, and Darcy chuckles against his mouth.

“Your turn.”

“I don’t want to stop,” he whispers, and she can see in his eyes he’s telling the truth.

“So stay over. Come inside me and then stay over tonight.”

He grunts. “Fuck. Darcy, doll…fucking…”

He makes a delicious moan, and Darcy feels herself blush.

“Come inside me,” she says again, and it seems to work.

He drives into her, and they connect with another kiss. He groans, and he grabs a handful of the sheet and it tears in his metal fingers.

He comes with a growl, his mouth on her neck. He pants, pulling back to kiss her and he winces, oversensitive.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

They lay together for a little while, his hand occasionally patting her ass. When Darcy gets up to pee, he watches her go, and once she returns he takes her hand and kisses it. Darcy knows that things have changed once more between them, but she's happy.

She's ridiculously, fucking happy, so she kisses Bucky again, and he laughs against her mouth when she grabs his bare ass for a teasing squeeze.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
